


Sally Face One Shot

by Blobfish_Virus



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Murder, Short One Shot, Suicide, no happyending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobfish_Virus/pseuds/Blobfish_Virus
Summary: After playing Episode 4 of Sally Face I just kinda got inspired to write this short little thing. I hope you enjoy. Give me some feedback too. Would be nice





	Sally Face One Shot

It shouldn't be a secret to anyone that Larry and Sal shared a strong bond. Whether it was friendship or something stronger no one knew though. For Sal's part he could have never seen him as his brother, he was so much more for him. His first best friend, his first glimpse of happiness, his first lover…  
Sure, he had been into Ashley but that just could have never worked out the way he thought. Passing things off as confusion was mostly his go-to thing for such things. Every moment spent with Larry he remembered as it had just happened. Every time he was there to help him through especially hard depression episodes and stayed up all night to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid to himself. Ups and downs they beat together. They were inseparable. Larry couldn't live without Sal and Sal needed Larry like his meds to stay sane. Even before they were dating people suspected things were going further than anything friendly they had seen. They were happy to most parts. No one could tear them apart.

It all seemed fine. Only hours ago they were wandering around Addison Apartment together and talking to some old friends but things went downhill faster than expected.

Sal was trembling as he impatiently waited for Larry to answer his call after the texts he had gotten, imagining the worse yet hoping for it to be a sick prank. The seconds went on like hours with the constant dialing noises ringing in his ear. He won't pick up, why won't he pick up?! Sick of hearing that same sound repeating itself over and over he ran outside in the pouring rain, his phone clutched tightly in his hand. If Larry really was going to do what he thought he would do he'd have to be quick to stop him. No one was passing him and if there had been he didn't notice. His mind was in a different place. He was scared, no, terrified of losing his best friend, his reason he came this far, the one he thanked his life… 

By the time he reached his destination, he was soaking wet but he didn't care. Panting he ran inside, slamming the button for the elevator to come and equally as fast sprinted to Larry's apartment. “LARRY!” Sal shouted, practically kicking the door into said person room but was met with more emptiness “LARRY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”. Overcome by a sense of dread he rushed to their old hangout spot. The treehouse. Almost slipping on some mud when he stumbled closer he grabbed the bars and climbed up hastily. Not even all the way up he was met with Larry's unmoving body propped up against the old wood. “..no..” Sal stopped dead in his track, just staring for a few seconds before he dragged himself up the last few bars, crawling over to his friend “no, no, no… this is..”. Only once he placed his hand on his he started to break down, hands coming up to grip onto his shirt to shake him “FOR FUCKS SAKE LARRY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE?! YOU PROMISED TO STICK WITH ME!! You… you promised..”. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he cried out all his sorrows, clinging to Larry like he was going to fade away soon which he would be knowing this place. “I'm going to finish this... I'll finish this for us. I'll make sure you won't get stuck here…” he muttered after crying for a while and shakily got to his feet, reaching under his mask to wipe away his tears. Really he didn't want to leave him. This had to be a dream, just another nightmare like the others. Taking a shaky breath he turned around just in time till he heard some static, hand clenching as he stared at his phone he had dropped till it was silent again. Just like he had feared Larry was gone. Sighing heavily he climbed back down, picking up a note he hadn't noticed when he was in a rush. He couldn't read it now. He had cried enough for now. Now he needed to act and destroy this cult for good...

It wasn't easy but it had to be done. He killed everyone in order to save the world. What now though? It wasn't like he could go on and live a normal life after that. His eyes shifted to the knife he still clutched tight in his hand. The demon was inside him too, he was cursed. Sooner or later life would end for him and with the police sirens coming closer there was only one way out. Raising the knife he smiled ”I'll join you soon..”. The sound of the police shouting outside for him to leave the building was soon joined by Ashley's voice joining to help them. It didn't matter. Nothing did. He lost his family, friends, sanity, will to life… With gritted teeth he plunged the knife through his throat and lost his balance just to fall to the ground, waiting till death overtook him. The last thing he saw was Ash shaking him and shouting some stuff he couldn't make out anymore before everything faded to black...


End file.
